


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramiele won't say she's in love with David A. And the other contestants tease Ramiele about her crush on young Archie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the song "I Won’t Say I'm In Love" from the Disney movie Hercules. And I most likely will incorporate the lyrics in the story.

I first saw Archie during Hollywood week. He was small and young. But he was such a cutie. When I first saw him he was talking to Alexandrea. And then I noticed that he was sitting next to her. I was sitting behind him and all I could do was stare at the back of his head. I wanted to look at his face. Most of the people in the room were waiting to be called on stage. It was the first round of Hollywood week. Then, he gets called on stage. He goes up and sits behind a keyboard. He sang Vanessa Carlton’s A Thousand Miles while playing the piano. I couldn’t take my eyes off him as I watched him perform. He was amazing. The judges were astounded and they put him through straight to the last round of Hollywood week. I couldn’t help myself. I was thinking of his amazing voice. He sings so well for someone so young I thought to myself. I almost forgot that he was only 17. Luckily, I also made through to the last round because those who made it got to spend the day sightseeing while the rest had to prove their worth. 

The sightseeing group was pretty big. But I was happy to see that Archie was among us. I was hoping to get closer to Archie during this trip. But it was hard since Archie was always with Alexandrea. 

The group decided to hit all the shops and the popular landmarks. Then somehow we all ended up at the amusement park. The amusement park was big with a lot of big cool rides. I was delighted. Then I heard Archie say something.

Wow! I have never been in an amusement park before. He said.  
Really, Archie you have never been in an amusement park before?! Alexandrea exclaimed.  
Yeah, it’s my first time. He replied.

I was surprised to discover that it was the first time Archie has even been in an amusement park. At first Archie was excited but when we went to the really fast rides he started to freak out a bit.

Uh, are you guys sure that these rides are safe?  He asks.  
Of course they are kiddo. someone said to him.  
Because they look big and scary. He added.  
Come on, Archie live a little. Don’t be a spoilsport. Alexandrea said.  
Oh, all right. He said. 

He joined us albeit reluctantly. I noticed that he looked seriously uncomfortable. We went on four fast rides, one right after the other. And by the time we got on the fifth ride which was the Viking, a ride that goes up and down really fast, Archie looked really nervous. 

I was seated next to him on the ride. His friend Alexandrea was on his other side. The ride started, slowly at first. I looked over at him when the ride began picking up pace and I noticed that he looked sick to his stomach. It seemed as if he were ready to heave. He closed his eyes in an effort to pass the queasiness. I looked away from him and enjoyed the ride. The ride ends and I turn to him, only to see that he has fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie!  I yelled.   
Archie! Come on, wake up! Please! Alexandrea yelled as she slipped her arm under his head.   
Somebody call for help!  I yell.

Someone does call for help. The other contestants gather around. Someone from the park brings something to make Archie wake. He wakes up. But he isn’t feeling so good. He now feels sick. Alexandrea and I help him get off the ride. The other contestants fan around him, seemingly worried about the kid. 

Everyone, I’m fine. He said.

After assuring us that he was fine, we all decided to find another ride. They saw a rollercoaster ride. Archie decided to sit this one out since he wasn’t feeling well.

Alex, I’m not going join you guys on this ride. I’m going to sit here for a while. I don’t feel well. He said.  
Archie, do you want me to stay with you?  Alexandrea asked him.  
No. You should go, enjoy yourself. He said.  
What about you?  She asked.  
I’ll be fine. He replied.

I decided to stay behind as well. I hated roller coasters. I was afraid of those rides anyway. So, I took that opportunity of get to know Archie. I informed them of my decision. They all nodded and walked away.

He looks at me.

Why didn’t you join them?  He asked me.  
I am not fond of rollercoaster’s. I reply.  
Really?! He asks me.  
Yeah. I reply.  
Why?  He asks.  
I don’t know. I just never really enjoyed riding on one. I’m afraid I guess. I reply.

He just smiled at me. Gosh, I love that smile. It was so sincere and cute. I looked back at him and smiled as well. He leaned back and closed his eyes for awhile. I noticed the colour was coming back into his face somewhat. 

Archie?  I ask.  
Yeah, what?  He said.  
Oh, good. You’re awake. I reply.  
Why?  He asked.  
I was afraid you passed out again. I reply.

He makes a face at me. And at that point he looks like a little kid. He shakes his head. 

I’m not feeling well. That’s all. He said.

I look at him again. 

I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want me to get you something as well? I ask.  
Yeah, I could use a drink. He replied.  
Ok. Wait here. While I get us something to drink. I said.

He nodded as I got up. I headed for the drink stand to buy our drinks. I looked over at him and smiled. He looked so cute and vulnerable. I got the drinks and quickly made my way back to him.

Here. I said handing him one of the drinks.  
Thanks. He replied as he took the drink from my outstretched hand.

I plop down beside him as I take a sip from my drink. He also takes a sip from his own drink. I decided to make small talk in an effort to get to know him better.

So, Archie is Alexandrea your girlfriend or something? I ask him.  
What?! No. What makes you think that?  He replied somewhat surprised and embarrassed by my question.  
Nothing, but you two seem pretty close I said.   
Oh, that. He said.  
Well, you see, as turns out me and Alexandrea were on star search together when we kids. And we discovered this when the shuttle came. And since then, we have been hanging out. He added.  
Oh. That’s nice. I said. 

There was a couple of minutes of silence between us. 

They are taking long, for just one ride, don’t you think?  He asked me.  
I guess. But they probably found another ride. I said.  
Really? But don’t you regret not joining them?  He inquired.  
Not really. No. I replied.  
Why not? He asked.

Because, I thought, I get to be here with you and I have a chance of getting to know you. And that makes this trip here worth it. 

I have been to other amusement parks before. I guess I’m not excited anymore. I reply.

He just looks at me and before he could say anything, the others return. They are all grinning and smiling. Alexandrea immediately went to us.

Hi, guys!  She exclaimed happily.  
Hey. Archie and I said in unison.  
How are you feeling?  She asks him.  
Fine. He replied.  
That’s good. She said.  
The rollercoaster was a blast! We actually decided to go on some other rides. It’s too bad you didn’t join us, Ramiele. She told me.   
It’s fine. Archie and I had our fun. I said.  
Didn’t we, Archie?  I ask as I nudge him.  
Yeah. He said with a smile.

We both stand up and join Alexandrea as we made our way to were the others are standing. We get to them and they nod at us. Some of them were still worried about Archie. 

Are you guys ready to go? One of them asks.

We all nod as we all make our way outside and back into the tour bus. 

In the bus, I saw Archie take a seat beside Alexandrea while I had taken a seat next to my roommate Seyesha. He looks at me and smiles. I look back at him and smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t get to talk to him again that much over the next few days. The main reason being that we all busy preparing for the last round of Hollywood week. I was pretty nervous. We had to get a yes from the judges, so that they’d pick us for the top 24. I had been practicing all day. I wanted to wow the judges with my performance. 

And before I knew it the fateful day came. The last round of Hollywood week. The do or die day. There were a few contestants before me. Then it was my turn. I sang my heart out. And I impressed the judges. They all said yes. I was so happy. Especially, since my roommate Seyesha and my friend Danny all got yes from the judges. Hopefully, we’d all make it to the top 24. 

After a couple of more singers, it was Archie’s turn. He sang Bryan Adams Heaven. It was phenomenal. So amazing. I was mesmerized. I found myself staring at him. The judges were impressed. Randy even said that he was the best he’s heard since he’s been there for days. Simon said he was fantastic. He smiled. I was happy for him.

Then the judges deliberated. I anxiously waited with the others for the verdict. There were only two options make it to the top 24 or go home. I was getting fidgety. A lot of people had made it. Including my roommate Seyesha and my friend Danny, as well as Archie’s friend Alexandrea. Archie and I were still waiting. I could tell he was nervous. I went in before him and I was glad that I had made it. I was screaming along with Danny. A few minutes later Archie goes in and he comes out smiling. He made it as well. I was glad. Because that meant I could get to know him better. 

Congrats!  I said as I hugged him.   
Thanks! You too. He replied. 

I smiled as I went out with my parents to celebrate. I was so happy that I made it. I believed at that moment that my dreams were coming true. 

After celebrating with my parents I went out with the rest of the top 24 for a party. We were celebrating the fact that we were in the top 24.

At the party, I was busy hanging out with my friends. I was also looking for Archie. I saw him on the other side of the room talking to Alexandrea. He caught me looking and he smiled. I smiled at him as well.

A few minutes later we all started dancing like crazy. I was getting into the grove when I noticed Archie sitting at a table all by himself. 

Alexandrea, aren’t you going to tell Archie to join us?  I asked Alexandrea.   
I tried. He doesn’t want to. She replied.

I decided to try. I made my way over to him. 

Hey, Archie. I greeted him.  
Hey, Ramiele. He said with a smile.  
Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Why don’t you join us? I ask him.  
Umm I’m not into dancing. He replies.  
So?  I challenge.  
I’ll look awkward. He said.  
Don’t be a spoilsport. Come on. I insisted.  
But… He prostested.   
No, buts! I said as I pulled him out of his seat. 

He reluctantly followed me. I saw Alexandrea eye him as we made our way back. He looked down at his feet. He joined the group. And Alexandrea came over to me. 

How in the world did you get Archie to join us? She asked me incredulously.  
Persistence. I replied. 

Archie was right. He was awkward at first. But he was so cute. I was amused. I couldn’t stop staring at him. But after a while, he got into the groove. He was bumping and grinding. I was able to dance so close to him. I was so happy.

After another while, the music becomes slower. The fast paced dance turned into a slow dance. I was standing in front of Archie then. Everyone else was already dancing. I look at him. He looks at me and smiles. 

I guess we are partners’ then. He said.   
I guess so. I said.

Then he puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. It was a good thing I was in heels or else I would never be able to reach his shoulders. We start dancing slowly. I look up at him.

What? He asks.  
Oh, nothing. I replied smiling.  
You’re smiling. He said.  
Well, I’m happy to be in the top 24. I said.  
I wonder how you are going to dance with the other guys. He said.  
I’m wearing heels. I replied.  
I wonder how you are going to dance with Alexandrea. I tease.  
I probably won’t dance with her. He replied.  
Why? I asked.  
She’s your friend. I added.  
Umm… have you not noticed that she’s a foot taller than me. He replied.  
I would look awkward if I danced with her or with anyone else for that matter. He added. 

I laughed. That was true. Archie was shorter than all the girls except for me. 

So, you’ll just have to dance with me then. I said. 

He smiled and nodded. We continued dancing until; Danny came along asking Archie if he could dance with me. Archie gave in and I started dancing with Danny. Then I noticed Alexandrea dancing with Archie. 

I couldn’t stop staring at the two. Archie did look really awkward dancing with Alexandrea. Danny noticed where I was looking. 

Girl, stop staring at Archie. Danny said.  
What?! I’m not staring. I said defensively.  
Oh, yes you were. Danny insisted.   
Oh, all right. I said.

Danny and I continued dancing and talking.

You like him don’t you? Danny asked me.   
Who? I ask.  
Archie. Danny replied.  
He’s cute. I said.  
He’s three years younger than you. But then again you look his age. Danny said with a laugh.   
I know. I said. 

After I danced with Danny, Archie came back to me. He wanted to dance with me again. I obliged. We continued dancing. 

After the party, we all headed back to the hotel. The night was perfect. Everything was perfect. I couldn’t wait for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it so far. it's an old story that i posted on a fansite. i just decided to post it here and on wattpad as well.


End file.
